wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PSaid/Moonlight
About: The guild Moonlight is one of the top 8 guilds on the S3 Worg Lair Wartune server under the capable leadership of Starins. It is an active guild with many helpful and friendly members. Rules: Chat: *Guild chat should always be in english so that as few members as possible are excluded from understanding what is going on. *Be respectfull in the chat, no verbal assault on members of the guild, or people in the game in general. Duel: *Don't be condescending towards people you beat in a duel, or rude towards people that beat you. Battleground: *Do NOT attack guildmates in Battlegrounds without permission! (If is done by accident apologize, and if is done more than twice than people will probably not believe that it was an accident.) Guild War: *Do NOT stay afk during a guild battle, whether in spawn or by tower, without announcing a very good reason to the guild leader or whichever assistant has been put in charge. If they accept you reason you might be allowed to stay, as opposed to getting kicked from participating in the battle, and likely following battles, if you are afk’ing without announcing it. *If you are more than five minutes late for the battle you will not be added to the guild battle at all. *Continuesly asking in chat to be added to the guild war after its been stated that you arrived to late will result in a week long ban from guild war. *You can do guild blessings at any time of day, don't do it during guild war, not even while you're waiting to respawn. *In guild war do NOT attack enemy in their spawn, give them the choice to exit on their own if they wish to fight. Guild Chamber: *If you are going afk or fighting in guild chamber during guild tree please place yourself in the area covered by the tree itself so that you don’t block others from collecting resources. Contribution: *Everyone may contribute as much as they need, for using the guild features. There is no minimum amount required Divine Altar Time Divine Altar takes place just after guild war is over, every monday, wednesday and friday. Unless the guild war takes up more than 40 minutes, in which case Divine Altar will be after Tank Trials Guidelines Note that these aren't rules you have to follow, but following them will give us a better chance at winning. The guidelines are based on this observation: The next wave doesn't appear till the previous wave has reached a low point - The first wave of monsters is so weak that even if left alone till they reach the corner near the alter they can be defeated before doing any damage. Only players below lvl 40 should even bother fighting them before they get to that point. - Second wave is slightly stronger, so with them players lvl 50 and below should work on cutting down their number. - The lvls after that need all players to hold them of. - Even if a player isn't able to defeat the monsters of a wave they can still help the guild win simply by stalling the monsters untill the stronger players are able to fight them. Guild tree: On days with Guild war: Shortly after the divine altar ends (5 minutes max) the guild tree will be summoned. Unless divine altar doesn't end till after 20:45 in which case it is moved to just after Tank trials (If Divine altar is already moved to after tank trials than guild tree will follow after alter). On days without Guild war: Tree will be summoned at exactly 20:45 server time. Current guild upgrades: *Guild lvl 10 *Skill Tower Lvl 10 *Guild Altar Lvl. 10 *Guild Shop Lvl. 10 *Guild Vault Lvl. 10 *Guild Tree Lvl. 10 Joining Moonlight: There is a lvl requirement of 45 for joining moonlight, but other than that all are welcome Thinking of joining, but have questions before you enter? Feel free to ask either Starins or myself, PSaid, any questions you have in a pm. Category:Blog posts